1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image down-sampling coding method and device, more particularly to a method and device for performing an image down-sampling process from H.264 to MPEG-4 at a high speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks to the development of computers and networks, a variety of data can be transmitted from a transmission party to a reception party. There have been multimedia standard compression formats developed for transmitting large-capacity multimedia data through networks. Various video transcoding methods of performing conversion processes suitable for circumferences of the transmission party and the reception party by considering QoS (Quality of Service) of both parties have been introduced. Such video coding methods are roughly divided into a transcoding method in a pixel domain and a transcoding method in a DCT (Discrete Cosine Transform) domain.
The best transcoding method in view of image quality is a cascaded pixel-domain transcoding method of decoding input bit streams of images and encoding the decoded images again. However, since the encoding process is performed once more, such a conventional method has a problem with the increase in complexity. Therefore, an efficient transcoding method which can improve the complexity while maintaining the image quality is required.